LostTapes, Kitsune
by Eigth swordsman of the mist
Summary: I can proudly say this is the FIRST Naruto & LostTapes fanfiction crossover. Strange Legends speak of large fox like creatures that defy reality. Recently workers that have been clearing away forests in the deep mountains of Japan have been going missing. Only to turn up dead or claim that the forests are protected by a ancient creature. The P-I team intends to find out whats wrong


WARNING VERY DARK DEPRESSING & GORY WITH A GOOD 14-15,naru/harem

He ran from the impossable future pain he would endure from what the mob chasing him would do if they caught up to was the middle of the night he was almost to his apartment when another mob came up infront of him cutting off his route & seeing his apartment on kept running i didnt do anything wrong he kept vilagers just kept yelling things like die demon,demon brat & stop trying to run.

He knew he couldnt keep running but there was no other choice but to keep running but he lost track of he saw it a brick wall he just stood there crying while the villagers gathered into the ally laughing like backed into one of the corners just to curle up into a ball to try to avoid as much pain as first knife hit him in the the ankles cutting his achilles tendon.a kick hit his head then ribs spine then so felt a hand grab his neck lifting him up then slamming him into the looked into the eyes of the a good look demon brat last thing your gonna see is my knife in your stabbed the knife into his eyes causing them to stabbed it into his gut pulled another then stabbed him to the wall by stabbing his arms & legs to the wall leaving two more in his knees.

The mob left him there in a almost dead state.[3 People were walking back from shopping little did they know they would find the demon of konoha.]Hey guys i know this great tea shop a few blocks away.  
sounds good ino hey how about some food first im way i honestly dont care what we do.  
Well food first then tea how's that sakura.I really don't care either to the tea shop guys just through this alley it's a shortcut aound the a wall but its easy to get gotta get a good star-OH KAMI!.Whats wrong ino.[Ino pointed to the wall wich had the still blind & bleeding naruto to what got them was he was alive causing them to start throwing up at the sight of his manled body.]

Thats naruto oh kami what happened to going to go get help you guys stay here get him down.I'll be right tenten hurry your going to kill me do it already.I wonder if the cycle of pain will ever i ask you please end my suffuring kill me take away my pain they have taken eyes will heal but the constant pain is tearing my mind in kami's name did this to everyone has i would give my life to end the pain.I would rather feel pain then nothing at please if you can pull those knifes out.[eventually ino & sakura got the kunai out of naruto's body sitting him down watching as he skin pulling back together his blood stopped flowing out of his stomach.]

Thank you who ever you are but i must go before they find me you can barley walk plus your still blind let us atleast get you to a won't do any good they'll just put me to sleep & wait for me to when im half way healed they'll throw me out but atleast it's safe but i dont know what i ever did to have them all hate leave me here i'll be healed in enough to walk in a few we are taking you to my family have no problem with you i promise that as soon as my eyes heal i'll the villagers find out your helping me they'll try to hurt both of you & me.[they lifted naruto onto their shoulders startled at how light he then walked off to the yamanaka district.]

Sakura ino were are you guys taking him to my family's compound were he'll be safe from everyone else.I know i asked like 20 people but they yelled in my face saying when the yondaime comes back & stuff like like were only about 20 minutes from my place i hope my parents let him can say that again guy's we might have a problem[Villagers were starting to gather in the road mumbling but barely moving towards things like the demon's corrupted the clans wait till he's alone we'll get him for this insult]

[yamanaka compound]were here naruto lets get you into a you for this ino i can't tell you how much i owe you for 't mention it naruto i knew the village hated you but this is insane how could you even live through me i've been through what is he doing here oh what hppened to was stuck to a wall with kunai were stuck through him they even took out his eyes he needs medical him in i'll have one of the clan medics attend to him but i want to hear what happened from him later but you three come with me.I want to know exactly what wounds i may ask why do you not hate him he is not the demon he is it's container i have absolutely nothing against fools on the civillian counsel think he is the last peice of what the fourth did when he sealed the no matter what me or the shinobi counsel say they always bring it up.

as long as he is here he is safe the only threat is if the other clan members decide to kill i know that they will pain this child has went take him to kanurama to get his wounds civillian counclil will have hell to pay for this.{with kanurama}So he got these from a attack from the villager' karurama-san we could not beleive that he was still think all those times i hit should be ashamed i am just happy that he is still sauske kun would never do something bad enough to get himself hurt like little haruno harpy sauske doesnt even like blows you off every the heck up naruto never did anything to deserve this & you know he won't even look at me so what do you think you got a snow flakes chance in you what haruno just get out of my familys districtGet out before i have you thrown out got can you help me get him to the spare

[I MADE KANURAMA JUST CAUSE IT WAS ONTOP MY HEAD BUT IM NOT A SAKURA FAN I MIGHT THROW HINATA IN THERE OR WHATEVER JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.]

WELL THAT DOES IT FOR A AWHILE FIRST TRY AT A STORY SO IF YOU READ THIS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

IM WORKING ON A NARUTO/X EVOLUTION FIC NEXT


End file.
